User talk:Kelpy G
Welcome! Absulutly! I like your idea alot. I willl put it on the episode list.- Calaz Hey There. I would have probuly put this on the list already, but sence your like a co- owner now, I wanted to see if you would like theese crossover ideas. Teen Plankton- A crossover with Teen Titans Go! Chum Wars- A crossover with Star Wars. ( I don't have any plot ideas, so thats the whole reason I wanted to ask you if maybe you think up a plot with me.) - Calaz Update- You dont need to write the star war crossover. I got the Teen Titan one down. Subtitles, or numbers? Calaz - I have the idea for a second video game, but first I wanna see if you want to list them by numbers or subtitles? Your ideas. Yes, those ideas are fine. OH YEAH MR. KRABS (talk) 20:35, July 22, 2015 (UTC) SpongeBob Remade If you didn't see my message, you can work on SpongeBob Remade. Just tell me if you want to help with a episode. Itsshehahnbro (talk) 15:41, July 25, 2015 (UTC)itsshehahnbro Heres the real logo for the PLWTR wiki. The poster looks werid as the logo cause its flatned out, so heres the logo on its own. Update- I added wiki. Movie Poster No, no one has so far. I posted a blog to make one, and only Kidboy responded. I would make it, but I am really behind on my projects for this wiki. Admin on SB Remade Wiki Hi. First of all, thanks for making the SB Remade Wiki and next, can I be admin on the SB Remade Wiki since I created the show? Da Brownie RE: Kingshire idea for TT. Sorry, unfortunately. Episode 12 is reserved for a story that starts in episode 10 and finishes in episode 13. Then after that Season 2's first four episodes are full as well as a upcoming Basket Sponge crossover, so Season 2 episode 5? But I personally like the idea myself. --Come on, we can use the Tardis. I assume everybody knows what the Tardis is, unless you've really not been paying attention. (talk) 18:28, August 8, 2015 (UTC) SpongeBob Remade On Kingshire Entertainment Can I put SpongeBob Remade on Kingshire Entertainment it can be rated y7 or g there and it will be pg and 14 on shehahn tv. Da Brownie Sure Sure, I can help you with your wiki. Da Brownie Kingshire TV Can Co-Produce SBR With Shehahn TV If you didn't see my comment on the SpongeBob Remade, you can co-produce SpongeBob Remade with Shehahn TV Da Brownie Shehahn TV Rights Hi. I think for now I would rather keep Shehahn TV if that's okay with you. But Kingshire TV can co-produce all of Shehahn TVs shows Da Brownie Shehahn TV Video Games Sure but the games will be owned my both Shehahn TV and Kingshire TV Da Brownie Kingshire TT special? Yeah, I changed my mind. Since there is going to be two other specials between Season 1 and 2. I diceded to move your episode up to special status, which means you and me will write it. I'll give you my Tardis scenes and all that crap and you will give me the Kingshire scenes. Plus, Patrick's not going to be in the episode because {SPOILER} he leaves in episode 13 and we have a female Time Lord in the series named {SPOILER} Lilithena, so I'll place some romance for them two. We'll start writing after Episode 12 comes out, which I think I'll be writing the first special around that time (which will be released... Mid September?) If you have any ideas between now and starting to write the special. Give us them on my talk page! See ya later. You can't be... I've just met you! Too late... I'm straining on your floor, but we've had good times. Before all of this and after... But who knows, I'll remember all of that as I go. Oh also, after episode 12. It's non-transcript episodes (except for the first crossover, but you'll find out.) PLWTR Fan Mail Its great to put that in for the first queston. I did laugh a little. end the 2nd war to end it, go to http://spongefan.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:JackHackers/The_Peace_Treaty_II JackHackers (talk) 21:50, August 13, 2015 (UTC) Saw It I saw the PLWTR rap soundtrack Da Brownie Re: PLWTR Fan Mail Are you ganna make the first ep? Cause i kinda wante to make it. Unless youve already started, thats fine. Full House SB Hey! That would be great. Ill make the title cards and i can write some episodes. All i wanna know is whats its about. - Coolaz Sure, Full House accepted. Sure, I'll write for FHS. But, I've only ever watched the last season of Full House. --"Do you really think the end of the world would happen on a friday?" (talk) 19:24, August 22, 2015 (UTC) Club Peingwin Whats your username again? xD - Coolaz :/ I forgot were that was, visit me at your igloo. - Coolaz Writer For Full House SpongeBob Yes, I was wondering if I can be a writer for Full House SpongeBob. Da Brownie Rotton Kelp Sure! What would you like me to do? - Coolaz SBR Eps Rating I actually was planning to change one coarse meal remade to pg and splinter remade is already pg. Da Brownie A Question Should I make oral report remade PG? Da Brownie Squidwardpedia is not fanon. I Like Trains (talk) 18:28, August 28, 2015 (UTC)